Strawberry Shortcake (Itachi x Reader) LeMoN
by mocahontas144
Summary: Itachi decides to spice things up in the bedroom in a most delicious and unusual way. This is very lemony so don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. Itachi x reader one shot.


**A/N: Just in case you haven't read the summary, this is a VERY LEMONY one shot so if you are not a fan of smut, please don't read. Otherwise, enjoy, my fellow perverts! Oh and if you enjoyed the story, please leave feedback, it helps a lot!**

* * *

You lay comfortably on the couch in the living room of the apartment you shared together, your head resting in Itachi's lap. He kept his eyes glued on the scholarly novel in his hands, his eyes silently following every word while you read up on the updated version of your bingo book. This was your favorite pastime and, frankly, the only time you got to spend with each other. You'd go months without seeing each other with all of the A and B-rank missions you were both constantly assigned. Being two of some of Konoha's strongest assets was a great accomplishment in the eyes of many but no one was aware of the work one had to put in because of that. Itachi unconsciously slipped some of his long, pale fingers into your (h/l), (h/c) hair, massaging your scalp gently. You looked up at him, a small smile spreading slowly across your lips. His eyes were just barely visible above the thick book and they looked perfectly content as they flew across the words. His eyes, which had seen so many horrific tragedies and were filled to the brim with broken promises and heartbreak, were some of the many things you loved about him. Those same eyes, which managed to look upon you so gently even in times of hurt, were the main way he communicated his immense love for you. His onyx orbs shone brightly when he was especially happy and grew into massive pools of never ending darkness when he was deeply affected by something.

"You know, a lot of people would call you a creep if you stared at them the same way you're staring at me right now," his smooth voice interrupted your thoughts. You had been so lost in his eyes that you hadn't even noticed he put the book aside and was now staring back at you, a curious smile playing on his lips.

"Well, its a good thing I only stare at you like that," you said before sitting up and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. " 'Tachi, we should do something today. Its the only day we have off this entire month," you said in an almost childlike fashion, poking your bottom lip out at him, "please?". He couldn't resist smiling and gently grabbed your chin, pulling you in for a kiss.

"Anything for you, my love. As a matter of fact, I do have somewhere in mind that I've been meaning to take you," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Okay, what is it?" you asked, excited that you finally got an opportunity to go on a date. You couldn't even recall the last time you two had been on an actual date.

"That's for me to know," he said coolly, making sure to suppress his devious smirk.

"Hey, that's not fair," you furrowed your brows and crossed your arms above your chest defiantly. "We don't keep secrets, 'Tachi".

"Life isn't fair, (y/n)," he said before glancing at the clock on the stove. The time read 5:53. "And if you want go anywhere at all, we'd better get going. I believe the place closes at 7". You rolled your eyes and sighed in defeat. However, you instantly perked up as an idea darted across your mind. Now it was your turn to hide your smirk.

"Fine. But you stay put. I'm gonna go change into something more...appropriate," you said, rising up off of the couch and sashaying into the bedroom, making sure your hips swayed with every step. Before closing the door behind you, you turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. "It'll only take about 5 minutes," you purred in the sexiest voice you could manage, your (e/c) eyes half-lidded. And with that, you closed the door softly, leaving Itachi still sitting on the couch confused and a little...turned on. He blinked a few times as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Before long, you reappeared from the bedroom, noticing that Itachi was still sitting in the same place you left him only he had picked his book back up and continued reading it. You took a second to look over him, your heart fluttering a bit. He was, to put it simply, gorgeous. His long, raven-colored hair, which was usually loosely tied back, was sprawled out messily across his broad shoulders and lean chest and his long bangs framed his face perfectly. Although his facial features were a bit feminine, they suited him in ways only he could pull off. The lines etched deep beneath his eyes carved out his narrow face and only aided his physical attraction in your eyes. His long, dark eyelashes nearly swept his cheek as he blinked occasionally. You had always joked with him about how you sometimes thought he was a more attractive female than you were.

"You know, a lot of people would call you a creep i-," he began to repeat but stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up from his book to you, his eyes widened a bit as he took you in. You opted to put on a short, black dress that clung tightly to your curvaceous frame and hung off of your shoulders. The dress started at your shoulders, only the very top of your cleavage on display, and stopped just before your knees. Your (h/l), (h/c) hair was straight and tucked back behind your ears, showing off the most attractive features of your face and you chose to sport only some eyeliner and a little lip gloss. Itachi was so entranced by your beauty that he was completely unaware of the dumbfounded expression on his face, which was unusual because Itachi _always_ kept his cool. You giggled a bit at his face and began walking towards him, slowly to antagonize him.

But he beat you to it. In an instant he was in front of you. You didn't even see him move a muscle. He licked his lips and looked down at you, the look of an insatiable hunger fighting its way to the surface of his onyx orbs. You knew that look. That's the look he often gave you when he saw something he... _wanted_. You recalled the last time he gave you that look, which was when you wore a miniskirt to the supermarket and you had been teasing him all throughout the store, purposefully bending over every time you had to reach for something. You also chose not to wear any underwear that day. So he took matters into his own hands, bent you over and took you, right then and there, casting a genjutsu on everyone in the store so they would be oblivious to what was going on. You knew there was no reasoning with him when he got like this. But you still tried.

" Itachi, we won't make it to wherever it is you're trying to take me if we don't get going now," you said, nervously glancing at the clock. The time was now 6:10. He didn't even bother to look over at the time, his body and mind in a trance. A lot of people knew Itachi to be calm, cool, and collected in any situation he faced but what they didn't know was that he was helplessly addicted to sex. Not in a 'if he doesn't have sex at least once a day he can't function' sort of way. Itachi only got like this when something, or someone, provoked him. At that point he _had_ to have it. That much you knew. But you didn't know something as simple as you wearing a dress was enough to set him off. You also couldn't see what he saw, though. The way the dress hugged and wrapped smoothly around all of your curves. The way it clung tightly to your shoulders, your cleavage basically screaming at him. That was more than enough to send his mind racing.

He ignored your words and began kissing and lightly sucking your neck, right at the spot where your shoulder connected to your neck. Oh, he knew your body very well. "You...knew...better...than...to wear...this," he said in between kisses, his voice now darker and husky. Your soft moan rang sweetly in his ear as he switched to the other side of your neck and gave it the same treatment. Your mind slowly drifted away from the time and you began drowning more and more in his touch.

"Oh..Itachi," you moaned, your brows lightly knitted as you allowed your hands to slip under his shirt and roam around his strong chest. His breath was warm and ragged as he made his way to your lips, kissing them tenderly. Even when he was in this state, he was gentle..painstakingly gentle. He often took his time to please you.

No... please really wasn't the word for it. He _tortured_ you, teasing you to the point where you practically begged him to fuck you and ensured your womanhood was weeping with arousal by the time he entered you. This time was no different.

He moved his lips skillfully against yours, lightly biting and sucking occasionally. He used one hand to grab the back of your neck, deepening the kiss, and the other snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He wanted you to feel his need for you. He wanted you to feel him _pulsing_ against your stomach. You mewled as you remembered the monstrosity of a dick he housed in his pants. The thought of it alone was enough to light a fire in your core, making it harder and harder to resist him. He reached down and gripped your ass while he continued kissing you and slowly began guiding you to the nearest flat surface he could find.

Once your lower back hit the edge of the dinner table, he hoisted you up with ease, still not removing his soft lips from yours. He slid a strong hand underneath your dress and made his way up the tight fabric and under your bra, gently squeezing your breasts. He finally broke away from the kiss to allow the both of you to catch your breath. He rested his forehead against yours and looked deep into your (e/c) eyes with his onyx orbs before lightly brushing your nipples once.

"Ohh," you moaned, arching your back in an effort to push your nipples deeper into his touch. His breath grew ragged as he watched you squirming underneath his touch. He flicked it twice.

You placed your hand over his, coaxing him to keep going. " 'Tachi, stop t-teasing me," you stuttered. On your leg you could feel his raging dick growing beneath its confines, twitching, begging to be let out. He began lightly twisting your nipple, alternating pressure.

Waves of ecstasy coursed through your entire body, causing you to moan loudly and throw your head back in pleasure. He gently grabbed your chin and brought your head back down so that you were eye to eye again. He wanted to watch you struggle to keep yourself together. He watched how your eyes fluttered as you fought to keep them open, mouth agape and in the shape of a small 'O'. You were panting, desperately riding the wave of pleasure that rippled through your being. He knew that your nipples were especially sensitive and there had been many times that he could make you climax just from pleasuring them.

You gripped the edge of the dinner table tightly with one hand as he continued to twist your nipples and the other hand made a beeline for your pussy. You couldn't take Itachi's teasing anymore and you had to sate the desire that pooled at your core. He quickly stopped your hand and forced it on the table. You felt your arousal slowly beginning to creep down your leg, the sweet smell of your sex drifting through the room.

"Don't. Move," he ordered, the tone in his voice even darker than before. You groaned in frustration but did as he told you. Your eyes followed his hand in anticipation as he removed it from on top of yours and slipped it underneath your dress. "Look at me, _". Your eyes instantly fluttered back up to meet his. He slid a long finger slowly into your weeping pussy, palm up, taking his time to make sure you felt the entire length of it. The deeper he went, the wider your eyes grew. A gasp escaped your mouth as his finger brushed past your g-spot, going as deep as he could. It felt like an eternity before your pussy finally swallowed his finger whole, his digit completely disappearing. "Keep your eyes on me," he whispered before slowly moving his finger against your g-spot.

" 'T-tach..i," you moaned his name as the coil in your stomach wound increasingly tighter. You struggled to keep your hands planted on the table and dug your nails into it. You tried biting your lip in an effort to smother the moans rising in your throat but it was no use. Despite all that, you still held eye contact with him, refusing to let go. His half-lidded eyes radiated lust and they completely captivated you. He inched closer to your face before planting his lips against yours, capturing your desperate pants and whimpers. He slid two more digits into your pussy.

 _Squelch_

He continued to kiss you as your moans intensified, drinking in your pleasure. You began gyrating against his long fingers in an effort to plunge them deeper into your womanhood.

"I..ta..chi...please...harder," you begged against his lips. He pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with you before following through with your plea. All at once, his pace increased and his fingers pressed harder against your g-spot. He reached down and used his thumb to lightly circle your clit. You were no longer able to keep your hands on the table and grabbed his wrist tightly as your climax neared. Itachi suddenly closed his eyes and reopened them, his sharingan now activated. A pair of beautiful red rubies stared right back at you as he pleasured you. You lost yourself in those eyes before your vision went white.

"ITACHI!" You cried out, your body shaking as ecstasy rolled through your entire being. You felt the effects of your climax all the way to the edges of your fingers and toes. He caught you as your body slumped forward and picked you up, bridal style, before laying you down on the couch. Your entire body felt as if it was floating as you came down from your euphoric high, your body still twitching in some places. When you finally came to your senses, you sat up slowly and looked over at Itachi, who was crouched beside the couch holding your hand. You gave him a lazy smile, which he returned before planting a soft kiss on your forehead.

"You really are something else, you know that?" You muttered as you caressed his cheek. He unconsciously nudged his cheek deeper into your touch.

"I could say the same for you," he said before standing up and helping you to your feet, your legs still a little wobbly. "Now, we should get a move on. The place closes at 7," he smirked. You furrowed your brows.

" 'Tachi, it has to be passed 7 by now," you said before glancing at the clock. Your eyebrows raised as you read the time. _6:10._ Before you could say anything, he reactivated his sharingan, winked at you, and deactivated it again. You giggled at him. "Like I said, you never cease to amaze me," you said, giving him a quick kiss. You walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Not even a single strand of your hair was out of place, your lipgloss and eyeliner wasn't smudged, and your dress looked just as neat as when you first put it on.

'That damn Itachi' you thought to yourself, not resisting the urge to smile. You brushed your hair for good measure, put your shoes on, and reappeared in the living room where Itachi was waiting by the front door, leaning against the door frame and arms crossed. He pulled his hair back in his usually ponytail and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain, white T-shirt.

"Let's head out," he said as he held out his arm for you to take. Both of you then walked out of the apartment door, hand in hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it still considered a one-shot if its split up into 2 parts? Hmmm.. *shrugs shoulders*. I just decided to go ahead and put this part out because I was too excited to wait until I was completely finished. Nevertheless, thanks for reading and please leave feedback! Part 2 will be out soon!**


End file.
